


Just Say Yes

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, anyway, but it is very intense with emotion, eddie sneaks into richies hotel room because they cant stand to be apart or 24 hours, its kinda hot bc of that, maggie is mentioned, theres like a scene of nongraphic smut, theyre attached ok, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “C’mon, Eddie, we gotta go.” Bill motions toward the door.“Er, you guys might wanna turn around..”The group collectively groans and quickly turns around to shield their eyes while Eddie gets dressed.“See you soon, my love,” Richie pulls him into a chaste kiss before he goes.When the door closes shut, leaving Bev with Richie, Mike, and Stan, she sighs. “I can’t fucking believe you. You couldn’t keep it in your pants for a day, could you?” Bev pauses when Richie opens his mouth, and she can tell it’s going to be a witty remark, “Actually, don’t answer that.”





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Elsie, my love, thank you for giving me this prompt and help coaxing me out of my writers block, you are the best. dedicated to you of thanks.
> 
> thanks to Else, Ren, and Piper for hyping this up while i gave them snippets of this fic!

Tomorrow is the day. The wedding. _Their_ wedding.

All planning went by smoothly, thanks to their friends. The two probably couldn’t have pulled it off without them, to be honest.

And of course, Eddie has been superstitious about everything. Every traditional thing in a wedding, he has stuck by. The hardest one being not seeing his spouse for 24 hours before the wedding. He hates it.

“I want to see him.”

“Really? You can’t go one full day without being next to your fiance?” Bev rolls her eyes at her friend, flips the page of her magazine, and props her feet up on Eddie’s coffee table.

“No,” Eddie shakes his head, “I feel so incomplete without him.” He dramatically places his head in Beverly’s lap, “Bev listen, can we please go see Richie?”

“Absolutely not. You’ve been so adamant about everything else and you aren’t making an exception just because you’re horny.”

Eddie flushes,”I-I’m not horny.”

Bev sighs and puts her magazine down, “Oh, honey. It’s cute when you lie.” A pause. “But seriously, this will be amazing! You both will be even more excited tomorrow for your wedding.”

Eddie rests his cheek on his palm, “But I miss him. Like I really miss him.”

“I can practically hear your crying face, can you stop?” Bev watches him pout. For a second, she almost feels bad. The two have been best friends for nineteen years, and together for eleven years, since they were sixteen. They got engaged on their ten year anniversary.

“I just. I love him so much, Bev. I don’t wanna be without him, ever. I don’t know how I did it before I met him,” Eddie says, and even he knows that for him, that was dramatic.

“Well, you were seven, so..”

Eddie chuckles at this, “okay so it was an exaggeration. But you know what I mean.”

Bev smiles at pats his cheek, “You’ll live, boo boo. I promise.”

 

The two sit in the living room for a while longer, until it passes midnight, and Beverly goes to bed. Eddie waits a few more minutes to be safe, before he puts his plan into action. He picks up his phone and facetimes his fiance.

 

“God, I miss you so much,” is the first thing Eddie hears and it immediately brings a smile to his face.

“Hi, Rich,” Eddie snuggles into the blanket he has on and sheepishly waves, “I miss you too.”

“You can’t sleep, huh?”

“Can’t without you.”

Richie grins, “ditto, my love,” he walks around the hotel room he’s staying at and plops himself down onto the bed, “out of all things we had to do for our wedding, you really had to be superstitious about traditional shit?”

“It’s romantic,” Eddie protests.

“I know you hate this, Eds.”

“I do.”

“I can’t wait to see you in the morning.”

Eddie smirks and sits up, “Well, who says you have to?”

“Isn’t Bev on Eddie watch?” Richie asks, humor filling his voice.

“Bev went to sleep.. Is Stan and Bill still watching you?”

Richie shakes his head, “No, they went home. They wanted Mike and Ben to come stay with me just in case but I convinced them I wouldn’t do anything stupid.” He observes Eddie’s facial expressions, “Are we about to do something stupid?”

“Maybe.. I’m gonna sneak over to your hotel. You in?”

“Absolutely. I’ll text you the hotel address and room number.”

Eddie starts to put on his shoes and grabs his car keys, “Sounds good. Love you, baby, see you soon.”

“I love you too, bug. Can’t wait.”

They hang up at the same time and Eddie’s rushing as quietly as he can, out the door.

 

* * *

  


Eddie knocks on the door and doesn’t have to even wait a second, before it’s opened and he’s being yanked in and pulled into Richie’s arms.

“Let’s never do this again.”

“Get married?” Eddie jokes.

“No, let’s have a wedding every week. I meant, let’s never volunteer to be away from each other, This has been a brutal day for me.”

Eddie laughs, “I’m here now.”

Richie pulls back from their embrace and smiles. But Eddie can see the way his eyes change, the way Richie’s jaw is suddenly more slacked and his mouth is parted a bit. He knows what’s about to go down, and he definitely is not opposed.

“This is funny, isn’t it?” Richie trails his hands down to Eddie’s hips, his fingertips ghosting on his tan skin beneath his shirt.

Eddie shivers. “What is?”

“When we were younger, I would always sneak into your room to see you. Looks like the roles have been reversed..”

Eddie’s hands travel up to wrap loosely around Richie’s neck, “I guess they are, aren’t they? I just had to see you..”

Richie slowly pulls the shirt over his love’s head, kissing his forehead after it’s discarded onto the floor. He lifts his own arms lamely and smirks when Eddie rolls his eyes. He tugs Richie’s tee off of him, throwing it next to his own. His fingers spread over Richie’s chest, moving his hand downwards, purposefully brushing over his nipples in the process. Eddie ducks his head under Richie’s chin to open mouth kiss his collarbone. The gesture is so oddly intimate and it turns them both on even more than they already are.

“I want you to touch me,” Eddie says against Richie’s skin.

“I’ll give you whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Richie repeats and noses along Eddie’s cheek, kissing it softly, kissing down to his lips in small pecks. Eddie inhales deeply and pulls Richie closer, their bodies pressed together and their mouths in sync.

Richie breaks away, but only for a moment to crouch down to grip the back of Eddie’s thighs, hoisting him up onto his waist. Within moments they’re kissing each other like the world depended on it. Hands roaming, lips moving, hips searching for contact.

“I love you,” Eddie says, “want you so bad,” and he feels like a teen again, cooped up in his room, losing his virginity for the first time, the two of them being as quiet as they could to not wake up Mrs. K.

“I love you more,” Richie mumbles against the smaller man’s lips, tossing him onto the bed.

Eddie reaches between them to start shoving his fiance’s plaid pajama bottoms down, down, down. “Get these off.”

“You’re so impatient.”

“Do you even know who I am?”

Richie rolls his eyes and kicks his bottoms off, reaching for his boxers. “Get naked already, it takes two to tango, babe.”

Eddie laughs and strips down as fast as he can.

“What position?” Richie asks, reaching into his duffle for the lube.

“Missionary. I wanna look at you,” Eddie smiles and extends his arm to play with Richie’s mop of curls.

“Can’t resist me, huh?”

There’s no malice in Eddie’s tone when he deadpans, “I change my mind, Let’s do doggy style so I don’t have to look at you at all.” They both know he’s joking.

“Oh, Eds, I’ve missed your sassy mouth.”

“Is that the only thing you’ve missed about it?”

Richie kisses down his lover’s chest and pumps himself. “You know there's more. I’ve missed it all over my body.”

“Want me to show you?”

“Rather fuck you.”

Eddie moans in response and arches his back. “C’mon, Richie.. Do it then.”

The taller one squeezes the bottle of lube onto his hand, coating his cock with it. When Eddie feels the push past his rim, he’s already a moaning mess and rocks forward, wanting to feel Richie. Chants of _deeper, faster,_ and _fuck me, baby_ slew from Eddie’s mouth, and he’s not even sorry if the other people in the hotel around them can hear him screaming out Richie’s name, screaming countless _i love you_ ’s.  He wants them to hear how hard he can be loved, how hard he can be fucked. He wants everyone to know that Richie is taken. But, everyone will know in the morning. Not because they’re getting married, but because Eddie has covered the other man’s neck with hickeys.

When Eddie finally orgasms, minutes after Richie does, they’re both overridden with stimulation. Richie thrusts into him to ride it out, kissing Eddie’s favorites spots slowly, tenderly. There’s one last moan from the feather-haired one, before he collapses onto his back, Richie falling on top of him. They’re both heavily panting.

Richie rubs at Eddie’s hip and watches him smile, “What is is, babe?”

“I love you,” Eddie ruffles at his hair, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you, too. So, so much. You’re gonna look so handsome tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait to marry you, Richie Tozier.”

Richie open mouth kisses him, their tongues brushing slightly over one another’s. It’s slow and languid and full of love and passion.

“I should go back to the house soon, so Bev doesn’t freak out,” Eddie sighs, not wanting to leave.

“You’re right. The boys will be back in the morning to check on me.”

Yet, when Eddie tries to get up, Richie’s grip on him tightens.

“I have to go, Rich.”

“Just stay a little longer. Let’s cuddle for a bit, please?”

Eddie bites his lip, “I can never say no to you. We just can’t fall asleep.”

“We won’t,” Richie promises, “It'll just be a few minutes.”

A few minutes turns into a few hours, and they definitely have fallen asleep.

* * *

  


They wake up with pounding at the door and yelling on the other side.

_“Richie Tozier, I know you have something to do with our missing Eddie! Open the door, asshole!”_

Eddie groans and scooches closer to Richie. He stays still for a second before he’s shooting up in the bed.

“Babe?” Richie mutters, “What’re you doing?”

“Richie. Where’s our phones? What time is it-”

 _“Richard, open the door!”_ This time it wasn’t Bev.

“Oh, shit.” Richie covers his face with his hands and gets out of bed, pulling his pajama bottoms on. He paces to the door and opens it. He’s met with the rest of his friends, who pushes him back into the room.

“See!” Stan exclaims, pointing toward Eddie on the bed, “I told you he would be here. I also told you all that they wouldn’t be able to go without the other for a whole day.”

“You guys have to be at the church in an hour,” Mike tells them.

“And _I_ have to cover Richie’s neck in concealer because apparently his fiance is a vampire.” Bev sighs.

“Bill and I will take Eddie back to the church so we can get him ready.” Ben looks at Richie’s neck, “The rest of you stay with Bev in case she needs help blending.”

“C’mon, Eddie, we gotta go.” Bill motions toward the door.

“Er, you guys might wanna turn around..”

The group collectively groans and quickly turns around to shield their eyes while Eddie gets dressed.

“See you soon, my love,” Richie pulls him into a chaste kiss before he goes.

When the door closes shut, leaving Bev with Richie, Mike, and Stan, she sighs. “I can’t fucking believe you. You couldn’t keep it in your pants for a day, could you?” Bev pauses when Richie opens his mouth, and she can tell it’s going to be a witty remark, “Actually, don’t answer that.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you excited?” Mike asks, fixing Eddie’s bow tie.

“Excited, nervous, happy..” He straightens his posture, standing at the end of the aisle.

“Maggie is going to be walking Richie down, right?”

“Yes.”

“I thought Maggie was going to walk you down?” Stan cuts in.

“She was, but we agreed it’d be better for her to do it for her own son.”

The group begins to head to the back when they see the minister take his place.

“I think we better get back there. It’s going to start soon.” Mike smiles, “See you in a bit.”

Eddie stands still, nerves and butterflies going crazy when the music starts. One by one their friends stride down the aisle, and soon so does the love of his life. And when he sees how gorgeous he looks, his curls slicked back, and the huge smile on his face- god damn, Eddie can’t help but grin, too. He has a few tears slip from his eyes, and he’s just so, so happy.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart.” Richie says when he’s standing a foot away.

“I’m happy. It’s happy tears, I promise.”

Richie touches his cheek and looks at the minister, “Can I kiss him already? I’m dying, my dude.”

The minister, and their family and friends in the pews, laugh at this. “Let’s get on with the ceremony, then,” clears his throat, “Are you both, this day and before all present, ready to accept each other in marriage?”

The two nod, “We do.”

“Great. Please, join hands.” The minister waits until the men are holding hands before continuing, “To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because marriage is created within the hearts of two people who love and support one another. We can and do, however, gather to celebrate with Richard Michael Tozier and Edward James Kaspbrak, the loving bond that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment that they have decided to make today.”

"Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your perspective of love and the compassion that your love has brought to you both. To give thanks for another day of loving; May you always need one another; not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. To feel the warmth of their touch. To give comfort. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and always find love, in the grace of loving one another."

The smiles on both of the young man’s face does not disappear.

“Now please, repeat after me, Richard Tozier: I take you, Edward James Kaspbrak, to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self.”

Richie sniffles, licking his lips. The twinkle in his eye sparkling, “I take you, Edward James Kaspbrak, to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self.”

“And as a partner on my path, to honor you and to cherish you, in sorrow and in joy.”

“And as a partner on my path, to honor you and to cherish you, in sorrow and in joy,” Richie repeats.

“I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, forever nurturing my love for you.”

Richie squeezes Eddie’s hands, “I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, forever nurturing my love for you.”

The minister does the same with Eddie, and calls forward the rings.

Eddie goes first, gently pushing the ring onto Richie’s finger, “I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.”

Richie goes next, “This ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a sign of the vows which have made us one.”

The minister smiles, “Family and friends, I now present to you, Mr. Richard and Edward Tozier. You may now kiss your husband.”

Eddie lets out a quiet sob and pulls Richie in for a desperate and loving kiss.

“I love you, Richie Tozier.”

“And I, you, Eddie Tozier.”

 

The two walk down the aisle together, their friends and family clapping, the both of them crying of happiness.

They’ve got a lifetime to be with each other, to be surrounded in happiness, and that’s how they intend to spend it. Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me validation
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: richietoaster


End file.
